Love Song
by the maids diaries
Summary: Sharon/Andy's relationship is changing slowly after they found out about the anonymous letters.


_Love Song_

**Chapter 1**

"This is ridiculous!" Rusty complained as he entered the car and settle down in back seat, slamming the door right after. "If I already haven't enough cops around me and pulling me out of the classroom, now I have to go to school with you."

Rusty abruptly leaned between the front seats, toward the car's radio, and connected his Ipod. The music chosen that morning had nice chords and despite the bad mood the boy had a contagious rhythm.

"_When life leaves you high and dry, I'll be at your door tonight, If you need help, if you need help..." _

"We talked about this, Rusty." Sharon merely say as she take her place in the front seat beside the driver. She placed her bag on the car's floor and turned to Andy with a smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning Sharon." The cop muttered in reply, smiling back at her.

Since the anonymous letters had been discovered Chief Taylor had determined that security should be redoubled. Taylor wanted to remove Rusty from Sharon's house, but she had opposed and now in addition to plainclothes police officers in school and surveillance twenty-four seven at home, Andy also took care of drive them every morning and drive them back in the end of the day.

Of course the idea of driven them around came from Andy and although Sharon fight it she was forced to accept when all the staff insisted that this was a good idea. Since then Andy came promptly to their door in the morning and they let Rusty together at school, leaving for work shortly thereafter.

In the early days Rusty had not been against the new escort, but over time his short teenager patience seemed to run out and that particular morning seemed not to exist. The boy wanted to take the car and drive himself to school, he was tired of so many rules and living in hiding and Sharon could understand how the boy felt. But between understanding and ignore his safety was a big difference. She would keep the extra protection as long as she thought it was necessary.

Moreover, Sharon could not deny that she had begun to get used to Andy driven them around and even like the new routine. Andy always seemed pleased to see them get in the car and always had a smile on his face when he looked at her.

Sometimes she turn and saw Andy looking at her when she was distracted watching people in their activities and the cars around and he always offered a smile, brief and simple.

Things had begun to change between them since Nicole's wedding. They had become closer, the feeling she had was that now there were just co-workers, they had a brotherly relationship. _"Brotherly… Humph!" _Sharon knew that it was not only that, but she was a married woman and that kept her from thinking too much about it.

She sighed absently, tossing her hair backwards with a movement of her neck as Andy drove to school. Whom she wanted to cheat? Of course she had thought of it. Countless times she found herself wondering how would be feel Andy's hand in her hair, his lips on her skin...

Sometimes, at night, before bed, when the loneliness was more evident than at any other time of day, she remembered the feeling of being in his arms and laughed while he turn them around over and over on the dance floor. Andy was a great dancer and a date fairly entertaining.

Sharon knew all that Andy's dedication meant something else, but in no time he made mention of this. He was always friendly and attentive, was a good friend who she could counted whenever she needed.

She had found on him a foothold, something firm to hold on in troubled times like that. There was not a single day that Sharon did not fear the arrival of a new anonymous letters or that something happen to Rusty. Andy was the only person who helped her not to turn into a complete paranoiac woman with his advices and small gestures.

With Andy's support Sharon remained focused, even though neither he nor anyone knowing it. As far as everyone could see Sharon Raydor was self-sufficient and confident, a tough boss, simple as that.

She turned her neck slowly toward Andy and watched him for a moment. He seemed pervaded driving and looking in the mirrors to make sure everything was fine and secure, but his posture was not taut, far from it, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel fallowing the music rhythm with perfection.

For a moment of distraction Sharon remembered how their fingers intertwined and how their bodies fit together when they danced. For those who looked at them seemed like them were dancing partners for many years and that certainly would not be the first time they were dancing, but in fact it was and it was perfect. Sharon sometimes had the impression that that wedding happened for ages now.

"Are you worried about something?" Andy asked trying to be as casual as possible noticing her gaze on him.

"No more than usual."

Shortly after they stopped at the school gate and Rusty jumped out with the backpack completely distracted with his phone. Sharon watched attentively and smiled to see him greet some friends. Rusty was finally starting to get used to the new life beside her and she wanted things didn't change for bad again.

"You know Sharon, soon we will resolve this situation. You need to be patient. "

"I know that."

She also knew shewas a little more introspective and quiet than normal and that everyone were concerned, but she had to stay focused on the situation, concentrated on keeping Rusty safe.

She was surprised when Andy's hand touched hers over her legs and turned to watch him. Andy had that look of confidence on his face again and his fingers gently caress hers for a few moments. No words were necessary, he wanted her good sake, she wanted his support.

"I will always be here for you." Said Andy after finally parking in his parking space.

In his eyes, Sharon could see the affection he felt for her reflected in mixture of concern and dedication.

"I know Andy." She smiled a little sadly and learned toward him enough so that her lips could reach Andy's face and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thank you."

**TBC**


End file.
